Verre de trop
by flllora
Summary: J'le savais que j'aurai pas dû le boire ce verre... Mais un de plus un de moins, j'me disais que ça changeait rien...


Bon, un peu de Zolu ne peut pas faire de mal. Même du bien en fait. Beaucoup de bien. ("Essuie ta bave.")

On va dire que c'est un bonus de LNTLZSG, le moment où petit biscuit chauffe Zoro ~ En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

><p>La fête bat son plein. Les gens dansent, sur des musiques entraînantes, électriques. Une multitude de visage qui me sont inconnus et qui le resteront. Ce sont tous des amis à elle.<p>

Elle, c'est la copine de mon meilleur pote. Jewelry Bonney. Je trouve que ce nom lui va vraiment bien. Parce qu'elle brille comme une pierre précieuse, avec ses cheveux roses, ses piercings et ses sourires. Ses tenues un peu osées, sans être provocante. C'est marrant de voir qu'une fille qui attire autant les gens soit tombée amoureuse d'un type comme Zoro, qui est son opposé le plus total. Je le charrie souvent dessus, ça le fout en rogne et je me marre encore plus.

Ma tête tourne, les silhouettes se font floues et les couleurs trop vives. J'avais jamais bu avant, et je crois que j'aurai dû éviter. J'vais passer ma journée dans les chiottes moi demain, ça va pas être glorieux.

J'crois que je vais rentrer. C'est pas comme si je m'éclatais vraiment ici. Ce genre de fête, c'est vraiment pas mon trip. Trop bruyant, pas intéressant. Je suis venu parce que Zoro me l'a demandé. Parce qu'il voulait avoir quelqu'un pour survivre à l'invasion de gens dans son espace vital comme il disait. Cette phrase me fait sourire. C'est tout lui ça.

Jewelry s'approche de moi, et me demande, inquiète :

"Luffy, tout va bien ?"

Sa voix est douce et attentionnée. Je la regarde un peu, l'esprit embrumé. Je comprends que ma pelouse de meilleur ami la trouve belle. Parce qu'elle l'est. Très même. De longs cheveux lisses qui retombe sur sa poitrine généreuse, une taille fine, des haches bien marquées... Une vraie bombe.

"Pas trop. J'voudrais rentrer en fait...

- Je vais te chercher ton algue préférée, qu'elle s'occupe un peu de son invité." Sourit-elle en déposant un verre près de moi.

Je le prends entre mes doigts en la regardant s'éloigner. Le liquide presque transparent dedans m'attire, et je le fais tourner pour observer le reflet des lumières colorées à l'intérieur. C'est beau.

Sans réfléchir, j'avale tout d'un coup. Un verre de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose de toute façon.

Que je crois.

Zoro se fraye un chemin à travers la foule, en pestant et en grognant à chaque fois qu'il frôle un corps en sueur de trop. Le contact avec les autres, c'est décidément pas trop son truc.

Je me demande encore comment on en est arrivé là. Entre lui et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Alors qu'on est aussi opposé que le feu et la glace. Je suis du genre à aller vers les autres, qu'ils le veulent ou non, lui, c'est l'inverse. Pas de chance, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur lui.

Il venait de perdre son amie d'enfance et en voulait au monde entier. Et je tenais à revoir son sourire sur son visage. Et je restai tout le temps avec lui, même si ça le faisait royalement chier. Parce que je pensais que quand on vivait ce genre de choses, on devait pas rester seul. Et que je le trouvais classe, avec son regard plein de fierté.

Et doucement, on est devenus inséparables, pour ne pas dire indissociables.

"T'as vraiment pas l'air bien toi. Jewelry va te ramener."

Les bruits autour de moi me semblent bien loin désormais. Mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche, et je me surprends à être jaloux. Moi aussi je veux voir quel goût ont ses lèvres, les sentir contre les miennes. C'est pas juste qu'elle seule puisse y avoir le droit.

"Oye, Luffy, qu'est-ce q..."

J'ai pas attendu qu'il finisse sa phrase et je m'empare de ses lèvres, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Doux goût de saké. J'ai chaud, horriblement chaud. Le baiser ne dure qu'une seconde, le temps qu'il réalise et me repousse doucement, mais fermement.

"Tu veux pas Zoro ? Dis-je sensuellement en passant ma main sur son torse.

- Luffy, faut que tu arrêtes ça."

Je contrôle plus rien. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de me serrer contre lui, de le sentir contre moi. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, c'est à la fois horrible et jouissif. Sa petite amie se dirige vers nous, et une bouffé de haine s'empare de moi. Zoro est à moi, je peux pas supporter de savoir qu'une personne est plus proche de lui que je ne le suis. De savoir que ses formes si féminines se frottent contre lui.

"Nan... J'veux pas... T'es à moi... Elle doit pas t'approcher, j'refuse..."

Je me frotte contre lui, avant de commencer à déboutonner mon haut, pour essayer de calmer la chaleur qui règne en moi.

C'bizarre. Ça me refroidit pas du tout. Mon meilleur ami essaye de me repousser, mais comme il ne veut pas me faire mal, il y arrive pas.

Oh, elle nous observe maintenant. J'vais lui faire comprendre que Zoro, c'est ma propriété. Je reprends ses lèvres, tout en passant mes mains sous son haut.

" T'es à moi..." Murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

Je jubile en voyant la rage dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Je sais, c'est horrible, mais c'est plus fort que moi. À moi, rien qu'à moi.

La brûlure est toujours aussi ardente. J'dois faire quoi pour que ça s'arrête ? J'me sens mal, tellement mal, mais atrocement bien en même temps. Mes mains commencent à descendre mon pantalon, ma respiration s'accélérant, mes yeux perdus dans ceux de Zoro.

Ce dernier m'attrape par les bras et me dit d'un ton ferme :

"Luffy, je veux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Gémis-je en me tortillant.

- Parce que.

- Tu m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? C'pour ça que tu veux pas de moi...

- Je t'adore Luffy. C'est pour ça que je refuse. Tes baisers, tes caresses, ton corps... Tu dois les donner à quelqu'un que tu aimeras vraiment. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi."

Ouais je sais. Je sais. J'me sens mal. Vraiment. Au point de pleurer. Et pourtant, mon corps veut continuer ce qu'il fait. Mon meilleur ami s'excuse, avant de me frapper au ventre et de me serrer contre lui tandis que je sombre dans les ténèbres, sombres et silencieuses.

* * *

><p>Je suis en train de vider mes tripes dans les toilettes. Je me souviens de rien, le vide, le noir. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un me tenir les cheveux et me frotter doucement le dos. Ce parfum de saké, si réconfortant, attentionné.<p>

"C'était vraiment le verre de trop, hein ?" Sourit-il.

Je vomis pour toute réponse, et il me tend un verre d'eau, que je bois d'une traite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise avec lui. Mais si c'était le cas, il m'en voudrait non ?

"Zoro... Je sais pas pourquoi mais... Merci."

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, avant de dire doucement :

"Idiot."


End file.
